gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode)
Extraordinary Merry Christmas is the 9th episode of the third season. This episode will air on December 13th 2011. SourceFilming for this episode started November 10th. Source Matthew Morrison will direct the episode. Source When New Directions is asked to perform at two different events on the same day, at the same time they have a tough decision to make. Will they choose correctly and spread Christmas cheer, or will their ambition get the best of them? All this and more in the all-new “Extraordinary Merry Christmas” episode of GLEE airing Tuesday, Dec. 13 (8:00-9:00 PM ET/PT) on FOX. (GLE-309) (TV-14 D, L) Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *In episode nine, someone will be shopping at Zales. So either someone is buying themselves some new jewelry, or someone could be putting a ring on it! Source Source *Someone has a dream of the Star Wars Holiday Special, including an appearance by Chewbacca himself! Source **It is rumored that Artie is the one who has the dream. Source *The Band members have returned to being background members and not part of Glee Club. Source Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany *Santana, Mercedes and Brittany are back in New Directions. Source Sam *Sam is back in the New Directions, and in McKinley High. (as seen in pictures) Scenes *A snowy stage backdrop. Source *A single chair can also be seen. Source 1 Source 2 *A classroom. Source *The choir room. Source *Damian filmed a scene with Chord. Source *There's a sweet Finchel scene. Source *Chris, Harry and Kevin filmed a scene in the McKinley Locker Rooms.Source *Rachel, Kurt, Finn & Blaine will have a scene together Source *Chord tweeted he had a scene with Jane and Dianna. Source *Lea confirmed that Rachel has a solo. Source *Damian as Rory will be singing Blue Christmas by Elvis. Source *Lea confirmed they filmed a group number Source and later tweeted that it was for the Christmas episode. Source *Lea filmed a scene with Cory, Chord and Damian. Source *Lea confirmed another number was shot, which there are lots of children participated in it. Source Music *It is assumed (based the format of last year's Christmas episode) that some of the songs will be from Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2. *The Blue Christmas number has been filmed. (11/12/11) Source *The All I Want for Christmas Is You number has been filmed. (11/17/2011) Source *The River number has been filmed. (11/19/2011) Source *The Extraordinary Merry Christmas number has been filmed. (11/21/2011) Source *The Do They Know It's Christmas? number has been filmed. (11/22/2011) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea recorded a Christmas song which is possibly not included in Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2. Source Songs Guest Stars *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Tanya Clarke as Mary Evans Trivia *This will most likely be the eighth episode to feature a song with the same title as the episode. Photos finchel 10.jpg|Cory Monteith's tweet from the set of 3x09 hockey.jpg a7f3d2880c1011e180c9123138016265_7.jpg On the walls of MH.png tumblr_lujtdlCICy1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_luubw7P8Iw1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg chewbacca_xmas.jpg|Matt with Chewbacca 3x09 tumblr_luvo6nWjku1qdev8fo1_500.jpg tumblr_luvqzddvrX1qjb4w1o1_500.jpg tumblr_luvrowjWfK1r3cxx5o1_500.jpg tumblr_luvs4wvSA81qc6xxfo2_500.jpg tumblr_luvsm1QsSv1qh0jufo1_500.jpg xylk.jpg ntcqh.jpg qw5to.jpg l8mgb.jpg tumblr_luvspahisK1qb675yo1_500.png Jenna Chew.jpg Chris Chew.jpg tumblr_luvtmvnd7H1qjbdofo2_400.jpg tumblr_luvsxmvs7z1qiim0ao2_1280.jpg dl5bq.jpg 35ddoub.jpg tumblr_lv24n7Xpth1r2dvtvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lv3p1klpO51qzmpdjo2_500.jpg tumblr_lv5byadAru1qa5w9eo2_500.jpg tumblr_lv50l4mdTl1qbd895o2_500.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|Rachel&Blaine sing "Extraordinary Merry Christmas''thumb|right|290px|Kurt&Blaine sing "Let it Snow"[[Video:Glee Cast - Blue Christmas (Glee Cast Version)|thumb|left|290px|Rory sings Blue christmas]]thumb|right|300px|Mercedes sings "All I want for christmas is you"thumb|300px|left|Glee - Do They Know It's Christmasthumb|right|300px|Rachel sings "River" Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes